Modern functional brain imaging studies with both positron emission tomography (PET) and functional magnetic resonance imaging (fMRI) routinely demonstrated task-induced increases as well as decreases in brain activity. The increases (usually referred to as "activations") are generally thought to reflect increases in the local cellular activity of the brain. Decreases )sometimes called "deactivations") have remained an enigma for many. Some decreases related, simply, to the manner in which the imaging experiment was conducted. Thus, activity present locally in a control state and absent in a task state to which it is compared would, quite naturally, appear as a decrease. For many, this explanation is sufficient. However, a recurring group of decreases that appear to vary little in their locations across a broad range of experimental paradigm cannot so early be explained. During the presently funded grant period of this Program Project we have determined that among this group of recurring decreases are areas where true decreases from baseline activity occur (see this Project for further details). In this project we examine their possible functional significance. We focus on two midline areas: the posterior cingulate cortex and adjacent precuneus; and, the medial and the orbital frontal cortices. They are unique in that their baseline activity greatly excee3ds other areas of the cerebral cortex suggesting the presence of a default system designed to assemble and evaluate its emotional and motivational significance. Focused attention of any sort causes an immediate reduction in the activity of this system and in the amygdala (84). This is consistent with the common observation that focused cognitive activity attenuates emotional arousal and constrains goal directed activity. However, the degree to which activity within this system is suspended during task performance presents a balance between task demands and our emotional state. This is also consistent with the common observation that our emotional and motivation state, in turn, influence cognitive performance. It is the purpose of the experiments in this project to more clearly define the relationship of cognitive to emotion and motivation as expressed through changes in the activity of this default system about its baseline level of activity.